


arguments

by canismaj0ris



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Arguing, Discussion of character death, Drabble, F/M, Post-Atollon, Post-episode S03E22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canismaj0ris/pseuds/canismaj0ris
Summary: Hera is angry that Kanan called on the Bendu, and they have to talk about it. Post Atollon.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903717
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	arguments

**Author's Note:**

> from Kanera Week, posted over here on AO3 suuuper late.
> 
> Based on the end of S03E22, "Zero Hour", with the Bendu trying to take down the Rebellion as well as the Empire. Hera says she isn't happy about it then, and they have to talk about it eventually.

Kanan was on the edge of sleep when the door to his room - his, not theirs - slid open. Even half-awake, he could feel the exhaustion and annoyance rolling from Hera and into their Force Bond. It sat heavy and painful, whether it was directed at him, at the Bendu, at the Empire or the battle, or something else entirely. 

He barely had time to sit up before she started speaking. 

“I can’t believe you!” she practically hissed, clearly trying to stay quiet so they didn’t wake up the kids. Kanan sat up straighter. “You should have told me what you were planning! You could have gotten all of us killed!” 

Kanan reached up to scratch his beard. “Are we really having this argument while I have no shirt on?” 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you acted like you did.” He felt her move before air and fabric hit him in the chest. “Now shut up and listen while I tell you off, Kanan Jarrus.” 

The half-threat dripped with meaning he couldn’t ignore. Sometimes Hera needed to say everything on her mind, and he would let her. 

“What you did was reckless and dangerous. You put not just your life on the line, but the lives of our crew and _everyone_ based on Atollon. I can’t believe you would…” she trailed off, and not for the first time Kanan wished he could see her lekku, just to see how she was feeling. “Actually, I can believe it. It makes sense, you doing something so _stupid_.” 

He tried his best not to sigh, feeling out his shirt so it was the right way round. How he’d gotten it this tangled in the first place, he’d never know. 

“Hera…” 

“Don’t! Don’t ‘Hera’ me!” 

“Summoning some- some- some _Force creature_ from out of nowhere, without any warning? That’s _exactly_ the kind of thing you keep doing. Did you even _think_ about the problems it could have caused? If any of our side had assumed it was an enemy - we would all be dead right now.” The stream of her voice calmed. It felt even worse. “You know, the thing we were trying not to do?” 

“I said I was getting help,” he pointed out, finally pulling the soft cotton over his skin. 

Her arms were definitely crossed, he could sense it. “I don’t remember you telling us what that meant.” 

Kanan shrugged, trying not to look too flippant of her feelings. Sometimes that meant admitting fault, even if he didn’t want to. “I didn’t. I just asked you to trust me.” 

Something unreadable flickered down the bond. “That’s the problem, Kanan. I can’t keep trusting you if I don’t know anything about what you’re doing.” He automatically went to justify himself, but Hera held a hand up. “Look - I know you have things you keep private, and I know that’s important to you. And I’m happy with that. But we had no idea who- what you meant when you said you were getting help!” He had to give her that one, even if he didn’t want to. “Anything could have happened. You said it yourself, that thing was angry at you. It could have tried to kill us as well as the Imperials. Stars, Kanan,” the steam vanished from her voice again, deflated, “it almost did.” 

Kanan had to nod, feeling her settle on the end of the bed. He pulled his knees up, making sure she had enough room. “I know. But, in my defence, I didn’t think he would react that way. I thought he would want to help.” 

“Why did you even think that? How did you know that thing? Kanan, this is something much bigger than just how reckless you are.” The bed moved as she shifted, hands reaching to hold Kanan’s own. “You haven’t been telling me things.” 

It was difficult to admit, after all of these years. “You’re right. I haven’t been.” 

Even without his sight, Kanan knew exactly which look Hera was giving him. The one with the soft, sad eyes but the tight jawline that showed her true annoyance. “Then tell me now.” 

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to kudos/comment if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> You can also find the fic on my tumblr: gaystardust.tumblr.com  
> Or come chat to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/majorisbooks  
> You can see more Kanera Week content on their tumblr: https://kaneraweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
